Wake Up
by Novaglare
Summary: For my friend tizubelss on tumblr: Edea wakes up Ringabel and Tiz and discovers something. Does this seem like angst? Maybe it is, maybe it's not. Just kidding it's very gay


Edea awoke to the soft snore of Agnes in the bed to the right of hers. Agnes didn't sleep much but ever since she had started travelling with the other Warriors of Light, she had begun to sleep more. Edea lay in bed for a few minutes just listening to the daily conversations of Florem's female residents about the latest trends from outside the Inn, as well as Agnes's light breathing. She got up from the soft blankets of her floral scented bed and awoke Agnes with a light tap on her forehead. Edea was usually the first Warrior of Light to wake up and she liked to wake up the others. She left the room with a drowsy Agnes still tangled up in her messy sheets.

Agnes had barely gotten out of bed by the time Edea was out in the hallway and on her way to awaken her male teammates. Edea didn't bother to knock on the wooden door and she just simply opened it. "Wake up sleepyheads!" Edea yelled out clearly. Ringabel rose and threw the blanket off his head, his eyes half closed. "What the he-" he began groggily but yawned. Tiz got up behind Ringabel a second later, rubbing his right eye and clutching the back of Ringabel's shirt with the other.

Edea's eyes immediately widened and she started at the two. She opened her mouth but closed it again, unable to talk. Ringabel blinked a few times before he fully processed the situation. He opened his eyes fully with shock and he tried to hide Tiz with his body. "Now Edea, I know what you're thinking but you're wrong. It's not what it looks like at all." Tiz stopped gripping the back of Ringabel's shirt and rested his hands on Ringabel's shoulders. He tried to hide himself as much as he could behind Ringabel's bigger form.

Edea had not blinked and she continued to stare at her teammates with shock. The metal doorknob had warmed from her hand and she gripped it a bit tighter until her knuckles turned white. Ringabel and Tiz stared back at her. Silence was an obvious presence in the room now and all of them refused to speak.

Ringabel opened his mouth again like he was going to say something but Edea ran back to her and Agnes's room. "Agnes, hey come look at this!" echoed from the hallway and Ringabel panicked. He took the blankets and threw them on Tiz. A muffled "hey!" was heard from the younger boy but Ringabel harshly shushed him and Tiz fell silent. Ringabel quickly whipped out D's Journal and flipped to a random page, pretending to read. He was able to steady his breathing before Edea dragged a tired Agnes into the room.

Agnes yawned and said in a very tired voice, "Edea did you really have to drag me? Please let go of my wrist." Edea glanced down quickly and released the vestal from her grip. Ringabel looked up from the journal and looked at the two as innocently as he could, "Hello ladies." Edea focused on Ringabel and furrowed her brows. She glared at him and with a low tone said, "Where is Tiz?! He was sleeping next to you and the other bed is empty!" She shot a quick suspicious glance to the bathroom and growled, "He's not in the bathroom either." A small cough was heard from an unseen person in the room and everyone looked at the weird lump next to Ringabel. The lump muttered a quick "sorry".

Both girls ran over to the lump's side of the bed and threw the blankets off Tiz. Ringabel hid his face in the journal shamefully. Tiz looked at the two girls with a sheepish grin and offered a quiet "hello". Edea turned to Agnes and shook the vestal yelling, "Look at them they slept together!" Agnes pushed the blonde away from her and in a very annoyed voice she said, "Edea just leave them alone and let them sleep." Edea looked defeated and punched the air with an angry grunt. She stomped out of the room noisly as Agnes followed behind more quietly.

Ringabel put the journal on the nightstand again and lowered himself next to Tiz. He looked back at the door as it was shut, making sure Edea wouldn't burst into the room again with a fit. Tiz fixed the blanket again and hugged Ringabel's waist. Ringabel turned to Tiz, combing through his hair. From Edea and Agnes's room, loud screams about Tiz and Ringabel were heard. It wasn't just Edea's voice, but Agnes's too. The two males groaned in annoyance.


End file.
